The coming of BlackWhite one
by Asharoth
Summary: What happen if there is another person beside Shido who can seal spirit power? more than that, why he like known Shido for a long time? what his real intention? why he somehow known about DEM Industries and Ratatoskr? and more importantly, who is the white spirit who hunt other spirits? This is the story about their MEETING.
1. Chapter 0

**Introduction****  
****This is my first time writing a fan fiction.**  
**Well, I have no understanding of Hebrew Language, so forgive me about my bad writing as well.**  
**This is the story of my Original Character, Featuring a Pseudo-Human become spirit person.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Unknown Location:  
"target located, initiate attacks."  
DEM, a secret organization who hunt spirit detect a spirit on some place. After confirm about it, they deployed wizard to the location. When they are arrive…  
"what ?!" say leader of wizard.

She along with other wizard surprise about what they see. The spirit who they hunt already in weak state.  
On the other side, there is a person with white clothes standing near the spirit. He wield a strange weapon like katana on his hand.  
"_What happen there ?"_sound from communication device.  
"Spirit already in weak state but… there is someone near her with white coat."  
"_Shit ! we're too late. He was already there!"__  
_"What you mean "He" ?"  
"_Slayer…"__  
_"What !"

All wizard surprise. Of course they are surprised, because they heard a single word they know.  
**"Slayer"**, it was the codename of the unknown spirit who only appear when there is another spirit nearby. Whatever he nearby, any spirit will disappear from location.  
The only one who already meet him was Adeptus 1 Ellen Mira Mathers, know as "**The World's Strongest Wizard**". Even she can't beat him or even weakened him.  
"Then what we have to do ?" say to communication device.  
"_The only order when you meet him is :_**_Kill on sight!_**_. But for now just don't do anything until we ask to Higher-up."__  
_"Understood. We will only scout him."  
"_Okay. Send any information you can get."__  
_After that all wizard stay on scouting from afar.

On Battlefield

"How… I can(cough) lose from… this person ?" say spirit with weak sound.  
"….." the person with white coat silently stare at her.  
"What's your purpose to do this !?"  
"..."

"What the reason you do this !?"  
"It's because you try to resist it"  
"Wha…"

The person who stare on the spirit suddenly feel some presence of someone on the sky. He seen some people flying and look like scout him.  
"So, they are already here."  
"What are you talking about ?"  
"No time for explain. Let's end it now."  
Suddenly the person hold tightly his weapon like katana and thrust it to spirit chest.

The spirit close her eye. She feel like it's the end of her life.

But she don't feel anything even though she get thrust by weapon. When she open her eye, she got surprised.  
The weapon who thrust to her was just pass her body. Blood nor wound been seen. More like it thrust another thing.  
"Raziel. Seal-overtake."  
"AARRGGHHH…"  
She screaming a loud like something forcefully taken. Suddenly there's some bright light cover entire place.  
"Wha…" say one of wizard while cover her eyes with her hand.  
When a bright light have vanish, there is nothing left in the battlefield.  
"They are… disappear."  
"_What happen there ?_" sound from communication device.

"There some bright light come from the spot. When the light disappear, both of them have disappear."

"_Tsk! It's end up like this… again! Okay, for now command all wizard to see any trace was left._"  
"Understood."  
And a silence night continued until sunrise.

Few hours after event, on some apartment

"What a tiring night." say young man with black coat.  
"Well, your works haven't know about time, right." Say young woman who in the middle of cooking.  
"Well, that's right. But at least give me some rest, not give me some document who must I fill." say young man with tired sound.

Back to few hours before, on unknown place  
"Good job about your works." say middle-age women who look like secretary.  
"Yeah. But it end up I must use "Harsh" sealing to finish it."  
"Well, anyway please fill this document so we can immediately take care of spirit." say the secretary when she place a lot of document on desk.  
"Can you give me some "Leniency" ?"  
"No."  
"Hahh.." sound of tired  
After all document was filled.  
"Okay, it's done." Say young man with tired sound.

"Good job. I will give it to "take-care" unit. Oh yeah, there is a information for you."

"Information ? Give me detail about it."  
After the information have gived.

"I see. Okay, do anything you can about transportation. I will going back."  
"Understood."

Back to apartment  
"Hey, we will moving."  
"Eh ? We will ? Where ?"

"Japan. Tengu City."  
The young man said it when he look towards the outside.  
"It's already five years since I was there. Right, Shido."  
The young man smile gently.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

Some place near Tengu City

It's been few days after they arrive to Japan.  
"So this is Tengu City after five years. Looks like only few change." say young man with black coat.  
"What a big city, is it ?" say young women who followed young man.  
"Yeah. For now, let's find some place for stay, first."  
"Okay, Dante-kun."  
Then those two walking to the city.

On some place  
"Shido, hurry up or we're going to late !" say Tohka.  
"Okay, okay. Just give me a moment to lock the house."  
After Shido lock the house.  
"Okay, let's g….!  
Shido crashed into someone.  
"Kyaa..!"  
"Ouch! …S-Sorry, are you alright ?"  
Saying this, he picked himself up and apologized for bumping.

"U…. Ah! S-Sorry for hit you." the young women who crashed to shido picked herself up and apologized.  
"Hey, are you okay ?" say the young man with black coat who stand near her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Hah… next time watch out where you walking."  
"Sorry…"  
"…" the young man see Shido silently.  
"I-Is something wrong ?" ask Shido.  
"Ah nothing. Sorry for her carelessness."  
"Well, it's okay. Really."  
"Well, sorry for it. Hey we're going."  
"Ah! Wait for me." Say young woman who rushed to the young man.  
"Mu~ Shido, let's go! We're going be late." Say Tohka impatient.  
"Ah, right."

Meanwhile on another place  
"Hm…" the young man smiling.  
"Why are you smiling ?"  
"Ah nothing. (I never expected for meet him like that.)"  
Then they're walking again.

On middle day, Shido who in the middle of eat his lunch get called by his sister, who she was the commander of secret organization "Ratatoskr".  
"Why you calling me on this time ?"  
"Well for decreasing time, Reine please."  
The young woman with eye bags, Murasame Reine do something with some panel and change the monitor with some video monitor who looks like monitoring someone.  
"! They are…"  
"You know them Shido !?"  
"Well, I just meet them went I'm going to school."  
"Okay, it's more easy to tell you about what we found."  
"What you found ? Don't tell me…"  
"Yes. This person is spirit." she say that when she point her finger on image of young woman who shido meet.  
"Err.. so I just do what I must do ?"  
"Yes. But the main problem is not it."

"It's was him." Pointed to young man near her with black coat.

In order to seal spirit mana, Shido must make the spirit fall for him. But this case somehow more complicated than Miku case.  
"This man look like follow spirit anywhere she went to."  
"But when I meet them, it's more like spirit follow him instead him follow spirit."  
"That's what make it's more complicated. The only possibilities is he get brain-controlled by spirit or there is another possibilities he probably the manifesting angel of the spirit. And…"  
"And ?"  
"He probably was or has any connection with "Phantom"."

Shido surprised. Of course he surprised, "Phantom" it's a unknown being who give her sister and Miku spirit power. And moreover, no one knows like what "Phantom" is.  
"If it was like that, than how we seal her ?"  
"What you mean "how ?", it's your will to save them all !"  
"Yeah, I already know about it ! But take someone woman from another man it's like…"  
"Oh! So you sacred just because something like this."  
"O-Oii…"  
Well not like everyday shido dealing with this kind of situation. But he still feel bad for take a girl from another man.  
"Well anyway, we already discussion about this situation. We just need to take some gap when they're separated so you can do what you must do."  
"Err… okay."  
Then Shido go back to school to continue his study in school.

Meanwhile on JGSDF  
"Captain, we found a Spirit reading on city."  
"Show it on monitor."  
The monitor change to some image with something blinking blue.  
"We found it just few hours before. Strange it's just appear suddenly and vanish after few minutes and appear again later and so on."  
"So the Spirit try to hide her mana from our detection."  
"Not only that. Just in middle of appear and vanish we detect another spirit mana near it but with more big scale than this one, but suddenly vanish immediately."  
"Understood. For now watch over where the Spirit go. We will move now."  
"Understood."  
Then the one who called "Captain" go to someplace who not far from the current location before.  
"Hey, it's me. Tell everyone we have another job to do." Telling someone on the room  
"Understood." The person answer when she take something like communication device.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : De ja Vu Date**

Next Day on Franxius

"So, are you find something?" ask Shido  
"Yes. Yesterday, we found that there is some time where the man leaving spirit alone and comeback in afternoon. So, this is your chance to able to make spirit fall to you." Kotori answer when she eat her favorite lollipop  
"But, there is a possibilities he come back to soon, right?"  
"Yeah. But this is only chance you can get close to spirit. So, you must do it. Don't worry, we will watch over the man just in case he was come back to soon."  
"Okay."

Few hours after, on some place

"So, what we have to do now?" asked young man with black coat  
"Well, you known more this place than me. So, just take me to anywhere its fine."  
"Hm?"  
The young man realizes his phone was vibrating. When he check it, there is some sort of information pop out.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Um… sorry, there is something I must check again."  
"It's okay. Do your work. I will wait here until you comeback."  
"Sorry. I will try to come back soon."  
The young man leaving the young woman in park nearby

Meanwhile on Franxius  
"_Shido, the man has already leaving. We will send you to spirit location._"  
"Okay."

On park

"Hah… I want to look a lot thing in this town, but if I get lost Dante-kun will mad again." Say young woman on one of bench in park.  
Not far from bench, Shido getting ready to make some unexpected meeting so the spirit will not get suspicious to him.  
"Okay, I'm already on position."  
"_Okay. Then, let's our __Date (__battle)__ begin_."  
Shido then walk normally towards the bench like someone who just pass by.  
"Eh? You're the girl who I meet before."  
"Eh? You're… oh! The young man who I hit on street. Um… what are you doing here?"  
"I…"  
"_Wait Shido, there's a choice come out."_

On screen

①"**Nothing. Just passing by.**"

②"**Well, how about you? Why are you in here?"**

③"**I just come here to ask you to date."  
**

After the choice come out, all Franxius crew put their opinions. Look like **② **was popular among all choice.  
"_Well, among all choice, __**② **__look more normally in this kind of situation. Shido, go with __**②**__._"  
"W-Well, how about you? Why are you in park?."  
"Um… well, before I was walking together with Dante-kun but he has some work to do so I was waiting in here."  
"Dante-kun? Is it the name of young man who accompanies you when we first meet?" Shido sit on another side of bench  
"Yes. That's right."  
"_Dante, eh? Well at least we know the name of young man who with her before. We will search any information related about him. Shido keep going on this flow._"  
"Um… when he comeback?"  
"Don't know. But maybe soon."  
"Oh I see."  
"Oh yeah, how about you?"  
"Just comes back from buy something on minimarket."  
"I see."  
"Oh yeah, sorry. We already talked this long but we don't known each other name."  
"Ah yeah, sorry. My name is Yuki. Shizukana Yuki."  
"I'm Shido. Itsuka Shido."  
"Itsuka… Shido."

Shido get suspicious to Yuki behavior. He just think maybe she know something about him.  
"_Calm down Shido. Don't make any mistake and make her suspicious to you."  
_"(I know, but is she know the fact I want to sealing her power she…)  
"What wrong?"  
"Ah nothing, nothing. Hey, how about I escort you around town?"  
"Eh, but I must stay here or Dante will get angry again because I disappear."  
"Don't worry we just need to comeback before Dante return, right?"  
"Eh, is that so…"  
She is thinking about something for some time. After that she stood up.  
"Okay. Well… just don't make me come to strange place okay?"  
"Of course! I won't do that."  
After that they go together along the roads ahead.

In the same time, on other place

"They already moving, ehh…? Well, let's see what you can do now, Shido."  
Dante say that went he walking on street somewhere with strange smile.

On another place, after some time

Shido and Yuki walk together along the street.  
"Huh…? Hey Itsuka-kun, what's that smell?"  
"…Smell?"  
He closed his eyes and sniffed the surrounding, and just as Yuki had said, a fragrant odor lingered in the air.  
"Ahh, it's probably from that."  
Saying this, he pointed at the bakery on the right. But after pointed the bakery, he fell something familiar with this pace.  
"Nu, the last time I go to bakery the smell not like this."  
"Well, everyplace have differences, right?"  
"W-Well, that's right."  
"Wanna to go in?"  
"If you say so, I just want know a lot of thing in this city but taste some bread is good too."  
After she says that they go inside the bakery.

On Franxius

"Well, so far the flow somehow going to be alright."  
"Maybe because is somehow similar to "other-day" date."  
After Reine say that, Kotori remember what the meaning of Reine words. The time when Shido get **"surprise date"** with Tohka.  
"Well, then using same method is good, it's?"  
"Based on spirit personality so far, maybe for now is good enough. "  
"Then, commence with strategy code F-08●Operation Tenguu's Holiday. All hands, immediately to your stations."  
Saying this, Kotori took out a Chupa Chups from her pocket, and put it in her mouth while she watches the monitor.

On another place

"Itsuka-kun, where are we going to now?"  
"Let's see…"  
He then knock the communicator on his right ear to give the signal.  
"_Shido, go to the same place when you going to date with Tohka when you two first meet._"  
"(It's okay to going to same place twice?)"  
"_It's okay. Don't worry, so far is going to be okay. Beside, the spirit don't really know a lot about Tengu City."  
_"(Okay then)."  
"Nu? Itsuka-kun ?"  
"It's okay. Hey, there is some place we can visit."  
"Eh, what kind of place it it?"  
"It was theme park, ever heard of it?"  
"Well, Dante-kun was once told me about it. But I never visited one before."  
"Well, then why we not go to there?"  
"Okay then. Let's go."

Meanwhile, on JGSDF base on Tengu City

"Target has been moving for now."  
"Is other member already taking their CR-unit?"  
"They are already taking it. Just wait Higher-up to given the agreement to moving."  
"Understood. But what is exactly location of target?"  
"Looks like the target have moving on the street. If the calculation is correct, she will arrive on the park."  
"This location… it's the location when we confront Princess, right?"  
"It's mostly correct. So we must act without fail like the last time we do."  
"Understood. I will get ready for now."  
After that, the captain moves to the team location.

After few hours on park

In the park dyed by the setting sun, Shidou and Yuki were the only two that could be seen.

From time to time the sound of cars or the cries of crows could be heard from a distance, but it was a peaceful place.  
"What an amazing view, is it?"  
"Yeah."  
"_Shido, the affection parameter of spirit is pretty high. You know what you must to do._"  
After heard of it, he knows what he must to do. To do a sealing, Shido must kiss the spirit in order to seal their power.  
"Wait a second,Itsuka-kun"  
"What?"  
"Is it just me or what we do all this time is…"  
Yuki not finish her word and somehow she blushed when she see Shido face.  
"_Shido, hurry up. It's already afternoon. There is chance Dante will on the way._"  
"Um… well if you feel like that, I can't deny it."  
"So this is date… this feeling, somehow warm."  
"W-well, anyone who has on date before will feel like this too."  
"Is that so…"  
She says that when she feel her heartbeat somehow go faster than before.  
"Itsu… I mean Shido-kun, you're a good person. You just like Dante-kun."  
"Err…"  
He got embarrassed to answer Yuki praise. When the other hand somehow Yuki face get closer to him.  
She holds tight Shido hand, make their distance more closer. Even Shido can see Yuki blushing face really close.  
"Um…Yuki?"  
"Nothing. Nothing…"  
Their face getting closer and closer until the breath can fell on each other face.  
Maybe because instinct or something they more getting closer and their lips near touch each other, then…

"**You two look really lovely right now**."

Shido get shocked hearing the sound and pushed his head backward. When he sees the forest shadow, come out the figure who he exactly knows who he is.  
It was Dante, the young man who with Yuki before. He then takes the stance near Yuki who somehow get surprise too.  
"Is…"  
Without hearing Shido explanations, Dante suddenly take a gun from nowhere and point it to Shido face with sharp eye.  
"Now then… what will you do now?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Black One Coming / Another Princess**

On Franxius

Suddenly all Franxius crews becomes surprised and confused. The young man who they was watch over, suddenly already on Shido Location.  
"What the!? Hey someone tell me what's going on!"  
"He supposed still few kilometers from the location, but how?"  
"He still on location few seconds ago, is he teleporting?"  
"We still don't know yet. There is no information we get about this man until now."  
From monitor was seen Dante pointed a gun to Shido and he speak something.  
"Everyone, be quite. He speaks something."  
"_Now then… what will you do now?_"  
Suddenly after Dante end his words, pop out a choice from screen.

**①"I will not let you take her!"**

**②"Ah, sorry to take her with me. She is yours now. Good bye."**

**③Run away from current spot immediately.**

"People, your choice, NOW!"  
All Franxius member put their choice immediately. Choice **① **and **② **have a same percent choice.  
"We can lose spirit now. If we lose it now, there is no second chance to take her again!"  
"But Shido safety is our top priority. Even he can regenerate his wound; there is chance it will difference now. Beside we don't know anything about this man."  
"What we will do now, Commander?"  
Kotori thinking really hard, make her sweating. Then she stood up and given command.  
"We will use **① **choice; get ready the teleportation device for save him if the "worst" possible situation happens."

On Park

"I-I will not let you take her."  
"Not let me? What will you do to make me not took her away?"  
"It's doesn't matter what I will do. Even if I must fight you!"  
Dante seem surprise looking Shido aptitude. He close his eyes and make little smile.  
"I see. Good answer."  
Dante lower his gun a bit.  
"Here's your reward."  
He suddenly aims the gun again and pulls the trigger. Then…

BANG!

Shido get surprised and make him froze on place he standing. He sure the gun is already shooting but why there is no single bullet on his head already.  
"Ah sorry to get you scared. It's just blank shot anyways."  
It's just a blank shot. IT'S JUST A BLANK SHOT!?  
"W-Wait a second. You mean t-there is no single bullet o-on that gun!?"  
"Yep. And oh yeah, congratulations, you have passing first test."  
Yuki who shocked suddenly back to her sense and get surprised.  
"W-Wait on second, Dante-kun. You mean this is the test you talking about!? You don't tell me beforehand!?"  
"Ah, sorry my bad. I just not tell you to make it more realistic anyways."  
"WHAT!? But wait second…"  
Yuki seems thinking about something.  
"Wait, you're Itsuka Shido!? That's Itsuka Shido, right!?"  
Shido get shocked because look like Yuki known him like someone who get fooled.  
"I was already introduction myself beforehand, right?"  
"But I think you just someone else who has a same name!"  
"You think how much Itsuka Shido in this city is!?"  
"Err… that's…"  
The situations become more complicated and somehow relaxing. When both of them argue Dante feel some presence far from their place.  
"Let's stop our arguing right now."

"We have a company…"  
Yuki feel presence of killing intent on the sky. When she looks to sky, a lot of thing is going to their place.

"Shido! Look out!"  
Yuki pushes her body to Shido front and deploy some energy like barrier cover whole area where they stand.  
A lot of thing still rushed to their place for some time. None of them is hit and explode outside of the barrier.  
"Is she get hit?"  
"It's still long way to say that will hit her easily. Still focus on her."  
They stop the attack but ready for launch another attack. On the other side…  
"Hm… wizards, maybe AST? Well there are some DEM wizards with them."  
"Dante-kun, if we stays like this we will get cornered. Can I **play** with them?"

**Play**? What she mean by **Play**?

When Shido concerned about a word Yuki say, Dante like thinking about something.  
"Okay then. You can **play** with them, try to not hurt them a lot, okay?"  
"I will. Now…"  
Yuki release the barrier and stand with one hand lifted upwards.  
"Adonai Ha-Aretz!"  
Suddenly there is bright light and thunder-like energy covering Yuki. On a second Yuki clothes change to Astral Dress that somehow the appearance is little similar like Tohka Astral Dress.  
"Okay. Now come, Sandalphon!"  
Sandalphon!? Is it Tohka angel?  
Suddenly the ground beside Yuki is cracking and pop out something like spear from ground. Differences from Tohka Sandalphon, Yuki Sandalphon take shape of big spear. Yuki then grip the spear, spin it, and take stance of ready.  
"Okay, let's play!"  
Yuki then rushed to the wizard's location. All wizards then take stance of ready to counterattack.  
"Hey, don't let your guard down, okay?"

Meanwhile on wizards location

"Everyone get ready! She's coming!"  
"HAAAAAAAA!"  
Yuki launch her spear forward with high speed, but the wizards evade it. One of wizards slashes the laser sword to Yuki, but Yuki parry it and launch counterattack.

The tension on that place is pretty high. Each of side launches the attack, evade or guard against it, and launch a counter for it.  
All wizards get tired and some get injured from attack. Yuki feel same too. She got exhausted and get some injured too.

Meanwhile on Shido location

"Hm… she pretty good though."  
"W-Wait a second. Why you let her to fight them!?"  
"Don't worry, I already calculated about it. She is able to keep up with them so far. She already grown from the last time she was."  
"What the…"  
Before Shido complete his word, Dante phone is ringing. Dante then take his phone and answer it.  
"Yes? Is me… I see… everything alright? What! Hey… hey! Answer me… Damn it… Must I, myself to put it under control? Err… yes I can do it… Maybe I will little late… okay… I will be right there, so make the situation under control for while, okay?"  
Dante end his conversation on his phone. He then walk forward and look straight to Yuki.  
"HEY! WE'RE GOING BACK!"  
Hearing Dante loud voice, Yuki take her attention to Dante with the "Hang on, I will be right there" expression.  
"Hey you're…"  
"Sorry Shido, because some circumstances I can't be here too long. Even though I wanted to speaks something to you. So, farewell."  
After end his word then Dante rushed to end of cliff, stand on fence, and suddenly jumped straight to Yuki who fly straight to Dante. But Dante jumping is too long and too high for normal human. When they gap between them is become shorted, suddenly there is some black sphere like space quake swallow both of them.

After both of them get swallow complete, the black sphere-like space quake become smaller and vanish from spot.

"They are… gone."  
"_Tsk! Look like we are failed._"  
"What on earth is he?"  
After that, everything becomes normal like nothing happen.

Next day, on Raizen High school

"Shido! Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just little tired."  
"If you always close to him, you just make him more tired."  
"S-Shut up Tobiichi Origami! Why you close to him too!"  
"I know some sort of way to make the tiredness disappear. It's better than get close to you."  
"What did you say!"  
"Hahaha…"  
Looking both of them somehow make Shido feel little easy. But he still concerned about what he experience yesterday.

DING! DONG! DING! DUNG…

The sound of bell who means the lesson will get start. All students get to their seat.

"All right, everyone in here, right? I have news to you all."  
All students get excited about the news Tama-chan's brough.

"We have a transfer student. Come in."  
When Tama-chan's end her word, the door opened and come in a female student who somehow make all male student get excited, but not all of them.

Shido get surprise for what he seen with his own eyes. Because…  
"All rights. Please introduction yourself."  
"Nn."

Under Tama-chan's encouragement, the girl nodded her head with a graceful movement, picking up the chalk with her hand.

And on the blackboard, wrote down the name [Shizukana Yuki] with graceful penmanship.

"My name is Shizukana Yuki."  
"I hope we can be friend."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 **

**Part 1: Command –DATE– / Let's meet again !**

On Raizen HighSchool

It was lunch time now. Shido who normally eat with two girls who always argue next to him, now was standing on wall not far from his class. He has communicating with his sister through miniature earphone on his ear.

"Why she suddenly attend to Raizen, more than that as transfer student?"  
"_We don't know. From the data we get from school she was transfer there because family issue, but it's also possible being lie."  
_"Is there are possibilities because of "that" man?"  
"There is."

"If it's like that, what is his intention?" He thinking the reason why "that" man so suddenly make she attending to this school. Shido thinking really hard, but he can't guess it.

"More importantly. Why she look likes not know me when she introduce before?"  
"_Don't know. Well, whatever the reason it is, it was the good time to try to seal her again."  
_"But the last time when I near to seal her, he suddenly come. It is the possibilities he will do same thing again?"  
"_It is. But right now you're in school. Unless he disguises or sneaks into school, there is no way he can suddenly come to your location._"  
"Yeah you're right."  
"_More importantly, this is your chance. We will give all support we have to make sure your success. We also watch around school to make sure "this" man is not bothering you again."  
_"Okay."

With a deep breath Shido go to Yuki who has already finished her lunch.  
"Um…"  
"Umu? Ah! Shido-kun!"

"Eh? She still remember me?", when he thinking like that Yuki stood up with bright expression.  
"It's really you, Shido-kun!"  
She suddenly hugs Shido who somehow make any male on class get jealous and make a "Damn Shido! I swear, I will get girlfriend too!" expression.  
"W-Waa… Yuki! What are you…"  
"Ah!"  
She realized what she do and release Shido from her hug.

"S-Sorry. I just get excited. I'm Sorry."  
"I-It's okay. I don't really mind it."  
She still embarrassed about what she did. It can be look from her face who getting red.

"Um… then how about you? I-I mean do you like this school?"  
"Nn. Everyone is nice to me. More than that, I'm happier that we have a same class."  
"Um…"  
Shido somehow get embarrassed after Yuki say that.  
"_Don't get embarrassed so easily, Shido. Stay focus on your doing."  
_Remind by his sister words, Shido back to his sense.  
"T-Then, are you already get used to the school?"  
"Well, not much."  
"Want me to get you around the campus?"  
"Eh? Um… well…"  
Yuki somehow get confused and play her hair on left. But Shido feel something strange because it's like Yuki touch something on her left ear, but he doesn't concern about it.  
"Okay then, you can."  
"All right. How about after school?"  
"Okay. It's a promise then. I'm in your care, Shidou-kun."  
The sound of bell means next lesson will starting. Everyone then get to their bench.

On somewhere else

"Hm… so far, you're good Shido. But I will NOT make it easy. Now, let's see how you will take it. The DateBattle Begins."  
The man smiling.

Few Hours Later

The homeroom was already over, as well as school. All students then go with their own activity after school.  
It was after school. But Shido still had stuff to do.  
He was planning to escort Yuki around school. Well, as always Tohka is waiting Shido. To make Tohka stay away for while, Shido tell Tohka to go home first when he will buy the ingredient for dinner. Well, Tohka still suspicious but she in the end believes it.  
After that Shido took out a miniature earphone from his pocket, equipping it into his right ear.  
Very soon, an enthusiastic voice vibrated his eardrums.

"_It's time. Are you ready, Shidou_?"

A young voice, possessing a large amount of pressure. Shidou's sister, Itsuka Kotori's commander mode.

Although it can't be confirmed from here, but the elites on the bridge of Fraxinus, should be fully prepared to conquer the Spirit. As well be prepared to scout around to watch over if "that" man appears.  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
"_Okay then. Good luck._"  
"You look somehow very nice right now."  
"_S-Shut up! Anyway, it looks like we don't have enough time to chat anymore._"

When she end her chat with Shido, Shido feel his shoulder was poked a few times by someone.  
"Shido-kun. Hey, Shido-kun."  
"Ah. Sorry, my bad. Are you waiting too long?"  
"No. It's okay. As your promise, you will bring me around school, right?"  
"Of course. Why I must lying?"  
"Well then! Let's hurry and go."  
Yuki started to walk towards the corridor with light footsteps.  
"Aa...he, hey! Wait."  
"Hurry up! I can't wait forever you know."  
Shido somehow can chase Yuki who already but not too far away from classroom.  
Then they start walking on corridor.  
"Well then, where should we start looking?"  
"Um… let's see…"  
At the same time, Shido was at a loss, Kotori's voice rang into his right ear.

15000 meters above Tenguu Base.

The secret organization Ratatoskr's airship Fraxinus was currently floating.

Materializing randomly, dangerous lifeforms that causes destruction to this world, [Spirits].

Letting her fall in love and become powerless, staff members burdened with this difficult and extremely amusing task, are currently in the midst of battle.

At the bridge located in Fraxinus's center, the thirty staff members inclusive of their commander Kotori were gathered. Everyone went to their workstations, controlling the command tower with experienced movements.

"Favorability is at 50,3. Increasing by 4,5."  
"Mental state, green on average. A stable state."  
"Spirit wavelength 150,0. Not change at all."

"Everything is all right?"

In front of her there is a screen, showed that Spirit, Shizukana Yuki's image.

"_Well then, where should we start looking?_"_  
_"_Um… let's see…_"  
Following that, through the speaker, Shidou's voice rang out.

"Wait Shido. Let our side take a look at the situation."  
The instant Kotori spoke, a new window opened up at the main screen.

This was the minimap of Raizen High School where Shidou was currently at. Various classrooms and facilities were indicated on top, the locations of Shidou and Kurumi were indicated by red dots. Following that, various routes were shown after calculating the distance of their current location and movement routes.

The first place to go is —

①The rooftop. ②The infirmary. ③The cafeteria, commissionary.  
Which one to choose.

"—A great opportunity."

A voice, sounded out from behind the commander's seat where Kotori was at.

Turning around, a tall youth stood there with his hand on his chin. He is the vice commander of Fraxinus, Kannazuki Kyouhei.

"It's wonderful to leave the decision of sequence of movement to us. If the sequence is organized correctly, it could very well bring about an impactful outcome."

"Well, you're right—Everyone, choose! Five seconds!"

After Kotori finished, the monitor in her hand swiftly displayed the result.  
"Heh…, the rooftop's the most popular choice hu…"  
She stops her words and realizes something.  
"It's just me or these flows little remember to when we do with Kurumi?"  
When Kotori saying that, all staff members remember that time. The time when Tokisaki Kurumi, known as Nightmare, attend to be transfer student to Raizen.  
All staff arguing  
"Well, that time even we go to anywhere, there is no romantic atmosphere."  
"But this time is difference. Is more like we go with Tohka, right?"  
"But she looks smarter than her."  
"Hey hey. Don't look from the smartness. Even though she bit smarter, it's doesn't mean the result is same. Remember, before we near get her heart."  
All staffs still arguing about decision, until Murasame Reine say the word.  
"Are we forgetting that she was with "that" man?"  
After Reine saying that, all staff members get silence. They forget there is possibilities right now is really different, because of "that"man.  
"W-Well, for now using same route will be okay, right?"  
One of staffs says that. After short pause, all members agree with the decision.  
After that, Kotori also agree and she then brought the microphone to her mouth.

"_Shido, you heard that? Bring her to the café…_"  
Before Kotori finish her words to Shido, Yuki suddenly facing Shido face and saying something.  
"Hey, can we look to rooftop?"

Shido, as well as everyone on Franxius get surprised. Before she ask to where they should looks, but suddenly she asking to go to specific location. Shido with troubled face asked Yuki.  
"W-Why you want to go to rooftop?"  
"Well… I just like rooftop. Anyways, can we go?"  
"Um…"  
"_Shido, decline her will just make her affection drop, but if we accept it like that it's just make her get suspicious. So, you know what to do._"  
"W-Well, we can. But to know another place is important, right?"  
"Ah well… you're right. Sorry for asking suddenly."  
"It's okay. Then, let's continue looking."  
"Okay."  
After that, they both continue their walk. But somehow, Shido have a bad feeling about their current situation.

Meanwhile on another place.

"I see… so it's turn out like this."  
Once again the man makes a smile. Then he take a thing-like communication device to his front mouth.

"Yuki, phase 2-4 engage."  
With a slow sound, Yuki answer.  
"_Understood_."


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Part 2: Execute –A LIVE– / The real things start now.**

Shido and Yuki walk together around the school. The first place they go is commissionary on the first floor.

When those two walking they sometimes pass other students who are returning home. As always, those students saying something that can make an issue around school, but Shido tried hard to not mind it.

Suddenly Shido feel some strange feeling like someone looks on him. It's neither from the students who they pass nor the people from Ratatoskr who always watch him from Franxius. It's from someone else.

"(Hey Kotori, it's just me or I feel someone was looking on me?)"  
"_Well, maybe is just your imagination. Up until now, there is no one who tailing you over, but we will check it. And also, you are walking with a girl, why aren't you saying anything, so dense._"  
"Eh? ah..."

Due to being overly conscious of the surrounding stares as well as the nervousness of walking with a girl, he had left Yuki by herself.

"...Oh crap."

While muttering, he peeked in Yuki's direction.

He found Yuki who grip piece of his clothes following behind with near-cry expression.

"Shido-kun. Why you (sniff) treat me (sniff) like this? I think you're a nice man but you treat me like this."  
"N-No no no. It's not l-like you're thinking. Please don't cry. I'm really sorry."  
"Really? You're not lying, right?"  
"No I'm not lying and I will not lying on you."

**Still on progress….**


End file.
